MU2K14:Future Academy
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: New Teachers..new students plus a new academy welcome to the Future Academy
1. Chapter 1

FUTURE ACADEMY #1

By:DPZ

Scott Lang had to sit down in of the living room's chairs after hearing what Reed had just told him. When he was called to the Baxter Building he thought that his long time friend had simple wanted him to help him with a new experiment or something along those lines, but when he heard what Mr. Fantastic had to say to him, it threw him for a loop.

Scott: Just so we're clear, run the whole thing by me again

Reed: It's not hard to understand Scott, I want to build a school and I want you to teach there

Scott: I have to ask what was the thought process behind wanting to do this?

Reed: It's something that's been a my mind for awhile now actuality; we've recently had a rise in incredibly gifted children, not just mutants, but normal kids as well and I wanted to make a place for them to not only learn how to use their gifts and intellect, but also help build the future

Scott: Don't get me wrong that's a noble idea, but do you realize what has to go into making a school?

Reed: I know and it wasn't easy to build

Scott: Wait your speaking in past tense; oh don't tell me, you already built didn't you?

Reed: Well technically Stark had a hand in funding the construction of the facility itself but-

Scott: Do you even know how to run a school Reed? And does Sue know about this for that matter?

Reed: She knows about the school; she was first person I talked about the idea with, why does everyone assume that I go behind my wife's back on my projects?

Scott *gives him a 'really?' look*

Reed:...good point, but that's not important right now; look I know that this a very big project, but I'm asking for your help as a friend

Scott: Are you asking what I think you're asking me?

Reed: Indeed, will you join the school's staff?

The newly resurrected hero leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh. He didn't know what to say or do; on one hand it would be an honor to help the next generation of heroes learn how to save the world, but on the other hand he had no idea how to be a teacher, let alone know how to be a teacher to class full of super-powered kids for that matter. As he mulled it over in his head, the leader of the Fantastic Four assumed that he was not interested.

Reed: if you don't want to do it, it's not a problem, I just wanted to see if-

Scott: No wait; you and so many others have put your faith in me in the past, this is the least I could do for you *grins* so sign me up

Reed: *smiles back* glad to have you on board

Scott: In fact I may have a student for this place *takes out his phone* excuse me for a moment

With that, the second Ant-Man left the room in order to make his call in private, leaving the super-powered genius to wonder who he was about to call.

...

Scott made his way onto the balcony of the Baxter Building where he then took out his phone and proceeded to dial up the person he wanted to make a student.

Cassie: *over the phone* hello?

Scott: Hey Cassie

Cassie: Hi dad, it's great to hear from you!

Scott: you to sweetie, listen I called because Reed Richards just asked me the craziest job to take up

Cassie: oh really, what's that?

Scott: he just asked me to be a teacher at a school he created

Cassie: He built a school, does Sue know about this?

Scott: That's what I asked, but look I was wondering if you wanted to be in the school as well

There was a pause on the teenager's end of the line for a few seconds before he heard a sigh.

Cassie: Dad you know I'd loved to join, but I'm with Carol's team and they need me here

Scott: *a bit depressed tone* I know Cas I know, I just thought that it'd be a good way to spend time together since we haven't been able to see each other since I came back

Cassie: If you want I could ask to leave the team I'm sure that

Carol would understand

Scott: No its fine Cassie I understand, I just want you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you sweetheart

Cassie: listen dad I gotta go, there calling the team together for mission briefing, I'll hang talk to you later  
Scott: sure sweetie, I love you

Cassie: *sweetly* love you dad, bye *hangs up*  
With a heavy sigh, the hero hung up his end of the line and walked inside the building where he found his friend waiting for him.

Scott: Never mind about the potential student Reed, she declined

Reed: Don't worry about Scott, who knows Cassie may still come around later on  
Scott: how did you-

Reed: Who else would you have called, now come on I want to show you the school and the students

Scott: Alright, I want to see this school you've talked so much about anyway

Suddenly, the leader of the Fantastic Four grabbed a hold of his friend's shoulder and pressed a button on his belt. When he did a blinding flash of light consumed the both, when the light had faded away; the two heroes had vanished from the room just as an ever loving blue-eyed hero walked into the living to watch the football game.

Thing: huh, I could have sworn I saw a light off in here; oh well it ain't my problem, its game time!

...

The flash of light had temporarily robbed the second Ant-Man of his vision, but when his sight returned to normal he could only gasp in both shock and awe at the structure before him as well as the area surrounding it. It was a massive spiraling white tower that sat upon a massive platform which the two men were standing on as well. The surrounding space around the building was impressive as well, considering that it was just that: space, lots and lots of space.

Scott: *in total disbelief* what...how...?

Reed: *with a smile* Scott, welcome to The Future Academy!

Scott: *still in disbelief* Are we in space?

Reed: sort of, you see we're not really in outer space at all. This is a pocket universe that I created with Hank and Tony's help as well as Xavier's and the school's headmaster to

Scott: Wait, I thought you were going to be the headmaster of the school

Reed: I originally intended to do so, but after Johnny's death I decided that it was best I stayed with Susan and the rest of my family rather than try to run the academy itself, however I will send funds and supplies for the students and staff

Scott: So who else will be on the school's staff?

Reed: There are a few others I've made calls to, I just need to bring them here, but the students should be here any second

Scott: How did you already find students, and how you brining them here?

Reed: I sent out an invitation to several children I've either had live with my family at home or around the world via robots created by Pym, if they accept then they are teleported directly to the school itself

Scott: I wonder how many agreed to this

Reed: you'd be surprised

As if right on cue a large group of kids ranging from ages of all sorts popped in from of the two super-heroes. Some appeared to be human, while others were human like and some weren't even of the same species. There was boy with a Sentinel at his side and what appeared to be an ape-boy sitting on the back of massive red T-Rex and other wondrous children either looking at one other or up to the tower in awe just as Ant-Man was doing beforehand, It was then that Scott noticed that it wasn't a huddling mass of youth like he had first imagined.

Scott: this is amazing, but doesn't the group seem a bit small to you?

Reed: I invited those who showed a lot of promise and I'm glad to see that most of them accepted

Amadeus: really Richards, is that what you're going with? Because I think you just wanted to keep a close eye on some of us!

Reed: Scott, meet Amadeus Cho, one of the smartest people on the planet

Scott: a pleasure to meet you

Amadeus: likewise, your Scott Lang right? The Ant-Man who died

Scott: *a bit saddened tone* yeah that's me...the man who died...

Reed: If you'll excuse me Scott, I have to retrieve the other teachers

Scott: Wait, your leaving me alone with all these kids?

Reed: It won't be too long, just tell them about the school and take role until I return * hands him a holo-pad and teleports out*

Scott: Take role *looks at all the students*...yeah, I'll just do that...

For weeks, he had been on the run throughout the Negative Zone from his accused enemy's forces. Ever since his victory over The Human Torch, Annihilus had decided to get rid of all of his adversaries once and for all and unfortunately for such resident of the Negative Zone, he was at the top of the tyrant's hit list. Now he was here, running for his life from three of Annihilus's creatures and thinking of so many different ways he planned on killing that annoying little bug if he survived.

Because no one attacks Blastaar: The Living Bombast and lives to tell the tale.

Blastaar: I will no longer run from the likes of you! You will feel the power of the Living Bombast!

The alien warlord charged up the energy within his body and launched from his hands his attackers. While two the insect-like aliens flew out of energy blasts, the third however was unlucky enough to be incinerated on contact of the beams. The two warriors spilt off to either side of the warlord with long swords ready, preparing to cut down their target, however once he was finished with the first warrior Blastaar turned his attention to the warrior that came at him from the right and with surprising speed swung his arm at him, breaking the soldiers neck like a pencil; killing him before he even hit the ground.

The remaining solider attempted to drive his blade into his prey, but his blade was halted when the Living Bombast grabbed a hold of the sword and shattered in his hand.

Blastaar: Tell your master to send better assassins to slay me *grabs the solider by the head and crushes it*

As the warlord dropped the lifeless body of his enemy's warrior fell to the ground, he heard the sound of hands clapping behind him. He spun around to face whatever else dared to attack him. It was there he found a small human wearing dark robe sitting on a nearby rock clapping his hands together as if he was applauding a grand play he had just end.

?: Excellent work Blastaar, your savage reputation precedes you

Blastaar: Who are you human? And why do you dare stand before me!

?: Save your threats, they won't work on me

Blastaar: You will see that I do not make threats!

The Living Bombast brought his fist down unto the hooded figure, but much to his shock his fist was stopped by the human's hand which felt like it his fist connected with an unmovable wall.

The hooded stranger shoved the giant savage with little effort, making him stumble backwards several feet. Blastaar let out an enraged roar before fire more of his energy blasts at his new opponent, however the unknown man defected by a mere gesture of the stranger's hands, redirecting them off into the sky.

?: Are you done now, I didn't come here to fight you

Blastaar: I do not make dealings with humans! And this is not a fight, this is merely sport!

?: Oh please, I'm not even using half the suit I'm wearing under this robes strength, if I had brought my armor you would've dead in ten seconds

With a simple wave of his hand, the stranger sent the barbarian flying backwards with a powerful force of invisible energy; he then kept up the assault by levitating his helpless opponent into the air before slamming him back down head first into the ground.

?: You're going to help me whether it be willingly or unwillingly. I just thought I'd give you the option of assisting me by your own choice

Blastaar got back to his feet roared in fury before charging at his known enemy once again, intending of pounding him into the ground, but when he tried to bring down his fists again, he suddenly faded away from existence, making the hooded figure smile wickedly.

...

Meanwhile back with Scott and the new students, the new teacher was busy introducing himself and the school to the children.

Scott: On behalf of Reed Richards, I'd like to welcome you all to the Future Academy. You all come from different walks of life; some of you are super-geniuses, some of you were born with your abilities while others among you we're given to them and some of you come from far off places or even across the stars, but you all show great strength either in your physical or intellectual powers and you all have something else within you that made you apart of this school: your character. Deep down all of you have the makings to be great heroes, but here at this school we're going to teach you to not only to become heroes, but also scientist, engineers and doctors; so when you leave this school, you will have the power within you to either change the world in a costume or inside of a lab. Now this experience won't be easy for you, but truthfully it won't be easy for me either, but I hope we can work past everything we come across together and hopefully learn from one another from the process. So I'm asking you: Will you help me build the future?

The students gave their response in the form of roaring applause, which made the new teacher feel like he could take on his new task at hand.

Alex: *To Amadeus Cho * He certainly has a way with words

Amadeus: meh, I give the speech three out of five, I didn't feel inspired enough

Scott: Now I'm going to take roll, just tell me you're here or you can use your aliases if you feel like. Now then *opens up the holo-pad* oh great the names aren't in alphabetical order, oh well-Alex Power?

Alex: Here

Scott: Moon Boy and...Devil Dinosaur? Really that's the thing's name?

Moon Boy: *in his language* here

Scott: Artie Maddicks?

Artie: *raises his hand*

Scott: Leech?

Leech: Leech is here!

Scott: Juston Seyfert?

Juston: Yo

Scott: Mik, Korr, Turg and Tong?

Mole Kids: We are here

Scott: Robert Farrell?

Rocket Racer: I'm here, but would it be alright if I go by Rocket Racer?

Scott: of course, Adam Aaronson?

Adam: You can call me Machine Teen; got a nice ring to it

Scott: Jennifer Takeda?

Hazmat: over here

Scott: Ken Mack?

Mettle: s'up

Scott: Madeline Berry?

Veil: here

Scott: Taki Matsuya?

Wiz Kid: um, I'm behind the dinosaur

Scott: and Amadeus Cho is here

Amadeus Cho: obviously

Scott: well I think that's everyone-oh wait hold on, it says here that we're missing three students, has anyone seen-

Before Ant-Man could finish his sentence, another flash of light appeared to indicate that the last three lost students to the academy had finally arrived. The trio consisted of a boy, a girl and one teenage girl. The boy wore a red shirt with a blue vest and a pair of shorts as well, as a blue and white cap with a tree on it on his head. The girl wore a pink sweater with a rainbow on it and was holding a pig in her arms. The teenager was the tallest of the three, she had wool cap on her head with long flowing red hair while the rest of her attire looked like she was lumberjack. The newcomers did not notice either the new place they were in or the people around them yet; they were too wrapped up in their arrival.

Boy: I do not want to do that again!

Girl: What are you talking about? That was awesome! It felt like snorting a line of Smile Dip!

Teenager: It felt more like my insides we're turning into pudding or something

Boy: Well we're here, wherever...*see's everything* here...is...

The two girls also saw what the boy was looking at and let their jaws drop in unison at the sight of not just the school, but also their fellow students that they would be around during their time at the school. While the other young heroes were awestruck by the school grounds, they had all at one point or another encountered something close to this; however it was clear on the trio's face that this was an entirely new experience to them.

Scott: Oh good you here, you must be-

Boy: Dipper Pines, this is my sister Mabel and our friend Wendy; we're here to learn

Next Issue: The students haven't even been at the school a full day and their already getting a pop quiz: Survive Blastaar! Can Ant-Man lead the young heroes against the Living Bombast or will school be out on day one?


	2. Chapter 2

FUTURE ACADEMY #2

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

By:DPZ

The new students of the academy looked at the three new arrivals curiously, who also looked back at them with the same curiosity several feet away. There was a silence among both sides, neither group knowing what to say.

Hazmat: Does anybody know who they are?

Mettle: you got me babe, I've never heard of these guys before

Veil: to be fair Ken, we only know about half the students here anyway Mettle: good point

Amadeus: I still can't get over the fact that the boy's name is Dipper Machine Teen: looks who's talking 'Amadeus'

Amadeus: touché'

Meanwhile the trio of strangers talked among themselves as well.

Wendy: *whispering to Dipper* their looking at us

Dipper: *whispers back* I know their looking at us, just be cool

Mabel: *whispering to both* are you guys seeing this, they've got robots and dinosaurs at this school!

Wendy: Should we go over there and say hello?

Dipper: That would be a good idea since we did get invited to this school, but I don't know if-

Mabel: *runs up to the students* Hi! I'm Mabel and over there is my twin brother Dipper and our friend Wendy and this is my pet pig Waddles, say hi to funny looking people Waddles!

Waddles: *oinks*

Alex: um…hi…Waddles

Rocket Racer: is he like some kind of super pig?

Mabel: nope, just super at being my best friend!

Artie: *shrugs and creates a '?'*

Leech: Leech doesn't understand it either Artie

Moon Boy: *to Devil Dinosaur* I'm sorry my friend, but you cannot eat her pet

Devil Dinosaur: *makes an annoyed grunt*

Dipper: *approaches with Wendy* um, hello everyone, as my sister already my name is Dipper and this is Wendy, where uh very pleased to meet you all

Amadeus: So why did Richards think you were good enough for his little summer camp?

Dipper: well my sister and I were living in a little town with our great uncle over the summer and we discovered all kinds of amazing things likes gnomes, ghosts and sea monsters so I guess Mr. Fantastic must have thought that was enough to enroll us here.

Wendy: as for me, I've got no clue why I'm here

Amadeus: I see, well I'm sure Richards has some grandiose plan for you and everyone else here.

Mabel: so are we late for school or something?

Scott: no, in fact you're early, Dr. Richards is gathering up the other teachers for the school at the moment.

Mabel: who are you?

Dipper: that's Ant-Man Mabel

Mabel: I thought Ant-Man was that Hank Pym guy?

Dipper: yes, but this is the second Ant-Man

Wendy: I think he's the one that died

Scott: *thinks* why does everyone have to bring that up? *out loud* my name is Scott Lang, but if you can call me whatever you want.

Once the trio and properly introduced themselves, the students spoke among themselves, however they only spoke among their respected groups and from Ant-Man could hear, their conversation pertained to the other students around them.

Scott: *thinks* well this is going as well as I had imagined, the students don't seem to trust one another ….

Elsewhere, in the far future…. Hovering high above a world that had seen its fair share of war, famine, pestilence and death hovered a massive ship called the Sovereign, it was giant battle cruiser built to be both the flagship and as a floating citadel of the ruler of the 25th century, a man who rebuilt a world that burned to the ground at the hands of those who ruled before him, a man who ruled this new earth with a steel grip around his subjects necks and brought down swift and terrible justice to those who would dare stand against his will. A man known only as Proteus: the emperor of time. Currently the ruler of the far future was watching the past events through a time oracle, a large sphere shaped invention he created as a way to monitor all events in time at once, however one such point in time was receiving his interested the most at the time due to the fact that he was the one who set it in motion.

Proteus: Blastaar should be arriving at the academy any minute now, good; then everything is going according to plan and soon everything will fall into place.

?: father? The lord of the 25th century looked away from his time oracle and to turn his attention to voice behind him. Standing before him was an eighteen year old woman with red hair and wore a red and sliver suit that covered most of her body, Proteus gave the girl a warm welcoming smile to the girl before walking up to her and placed his arms around her in a loving embrace.

Proteus: *pulls away* hello Alana my darling, is something the matter? Alana: no father, I just wish to know if you still going still through with your plans.

Proteus: Alana, we've had this conversation before and as I've said before that it's what I must do is for the betterment of this point in time

Alana: but father, they are just children, how could be such a threat to us now? What aren't you telling me?

Proteus: you may be my daughter and the princess of the earth, however there are some things that I must keep from you, but know that I do this out of my love for you.

Alana: *still unsure* very well father, I trust you

Proteus: thank you my child, now please fetch my armor, I am traveling to the past to retrieve Blastaar

Alana: but father, Blastaar hasn't even made it to the school yet, how are you so sure that he will fail already?

Proteus: I remember that he does fail and that I was the one who brought him back here

Alana: How is that farther?

Proteus: because my dear, I was once one of the academy's students …

**Back in the present…. **

Scott had no idea what do next; the students were still in their separate groups and still not willing to socialize with anyone else outside their groups. In that moment, the second Ant-Man had a fear that Reed's grand plan might fall in on itself before it could even get off the ground, for if the children attempt to work together then what hope was their of having them be together in a classroom together.

Scott: *thinks*what do I do now? Reed will be back with the other teachers and these kids will hardly say hello to one another At that moment, something began to materialize in front of the lone teacher and the new students. At first he thought that Reed had finally returned with the new teachers, but when the being finally materialized in front of them it was no friend of theirs, instead it was a dreaded enemy, however judging by his expression, he was confused as well.

Blastaar: where is he?! Where is that human?!

Scott: Blastaar?! What the hell are you doing here?!

Blastaar: You human, where am I and where is that hooded human! Scott: what are you talking about?

Blastaar: you dare lie to me you little whelp? I shall- *get's hit with a blast radioactivity* ugh! The once dead hero turned to see Hazmat still with her hands still out and still glowing with radioactivity and smug smirk at her face.

Scott: what are you doing?!

Hazmat: well a fight was going to happen anyway; I just figured we'd be the ones to throw the first punch.

Blastaar: you dare strike me child?! I shall crush your bones into dust!

Alex: you're forgetting one thing buddy.

Rocket Racer: there's over twenty of us.

Juston: and only one of you.

The former Avenger watched as the children stood their ground together and prepared to do battle with the barbarian from the Negative Zone. True this wasn't how the Scott wanted the kids to interact with one another, but right now he was willing to overlook the circumstances. He then proceeded to put on his helmet and issued his first command as a teacher of the Future Academy.

Ant-Man: kids, take him down.

All at once did the young heroes rush at the living bomb-blast like a powerful tidal wave, they crashed down upon the villain. With Moonboy on his back, Devil Dinosaur head butted the alien in the stomach making him stumble backwards right into the metal fists of Juston's Sentinel which collided with his face. Hazmat launched another blast of radioactivity at him while Mettle and Amadeus hit him in the knees, forcing the giant to tumble to the ground. The living bomb-blast attempted to get up, but then he felt a great force start to hold him down.

Alex: that invisible weight your feeling? That's gravity equivalent to that of Jupiter's and it's all coming down on you! On that cue, Rocket Racer swooped in on his board and fired his rockets at Blastaar which was then followed up by Machine Teen roundhouse kicking the alien barbarian across the face with an extended leg. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Dipper along with his sister and their friend as well as the mole children, Artie and Leech could only watch from a safe distance, despite the boy's protests.

Dipper: I feel so useless standing here, I can help them!

Wendy: They've got it under control Dipper; you don't need to step in Dipper: But I've got the power to at least do something and so do you Mabel!

Mabel: I don't want use my powers Dipper, they'll think I'm a freak

Dipper: Mabel, this is a school full of people like us, they'll understand Mabel: but Dipper-I can't!

Dipper: Fine, I'll do this myself! *starts to reach into his vest*

Mabel: No, you promised you wouldn't put it on again!

Wendy: Mabel's right, you know what that ring does to you.

The boy could see the fear in the two girl's eyes at the thought of seeing him put on his secret weapon that he hid in his vest, for they had seen him fall into the depths of madness back in Gravity Falls and did not wish to see his sanity slip away from him in front of them. So with a defeated sigh, he pulled his hand out of his vest and continued to look on as the kids battled the warrior of the Negative Zone.

Blastaar: Enough!

With all his strength, the living bomb-blast began to rise up unto his feet despite all the force that was being poured down on him. He fired a blast of energy that knocked the alien dinosaur backward and into the ground. He then went on to grab the sentinel and tossed him atop of Devil Dinosaur. The alien warrior then turned his attention to the children, he started by bringing his fist down on Mettle, punching him so hard that he left the boy unconscious in a crater he made before firing another energy blast that knocked aside Alex, Veil, Wiz Kid and Hazmat. Amadeus, Rocket Racer and the remaining standing students attempted to gather up their wounded allies and move them to a safer distance, the living bomb-blast knocked them aside.

Blastaar: Did you think you foolish children could stop me?! Me, the living bomb-blast! Your arrogance shall be your downfall!

Rocket Racer: what does it take to stop this guy?

Amadeus: a lot more then we have.

Blastaar: Die! *brings his fist down on them*

Leech: there gonna get squashed!

Artie: *creates a '!'*

Just before the alien's fist smashed the hero teens, a golden wall of energy suddenly metalized that not blocked the fist barbarian's punch, but also broke his hand on contact with it. Amadeus and the other remaining students turned around to see the boy known as Dipper holding his fist out and gripping onto his arm for dear life with his other arm and by the looks on the two girls he came with, they looked both terrified and ashamed. It was also at that point that the students saw a strange gold ring around his finger.

Mabel: *sadly* Dipper you promised…

Dipper: Mabel, Wendy get everyone out of the way, I'll hold him off

Wendy: But-

Dipper: Just go!

Blastaar: You think you can challenge me boy? HA!

Dipper: Well I did just break your hand, so I'd say that's a pretty good start

The living bomb-blast's response to that was firing an energy blast out of his hand was uninjured, to which the energy shield held back. The young boy then morphed the giant shield into a massive fist which he hurled at Blastaar, knocking him backwards several feet. He then kept up the attack by turning the fist in a sledgehammer which he when drop down on his opponent's head. The titan of the Negative Zone charged at his attacker, only to be smacked away by giant energy mace.

Blastaar: how are you capable of such creations?

Dipper: it's all in the ring The boy the created multiple floating firearms ranging from catapults to automatic weapons, then with a simple snap of his fingers; the weapons opened fired all once at the living bomb-blast, the onslaught of the weapons brought Blastaar down unto his knees in the amount of pain he was in.

Dipper: that's it Blastaar, just….JUST DIE! HAHAHA!

Mabel: oh my god Wendy, Dipper's losing it again!

Wendy: I know Mabel, you try to get everyone else back, I'll try to talk to Dipper.

The red head ran up to the young boy as he continued his assault on his opponent, laughing like a madman as he did.

Wendy: Dipper please stop, you beat him!

Dipper: No! He must die!

Wendy: please just take off the ring!

Dipper: *pushes her away* silence you cure!

Wendy knew that nothing her friend was saying or doing was his fault, the fault lied within the ring he wore around his finger. The red head also knew that at this point that there was no way she could talk some sense into him, so she had to go with the second option.

Wendy: forgive me *knocks Dipper out with a blow to the back of his head*

The young boy went limp instantly after his older friend had struck his head, to which she caught him in her arms before his fell to the ground. At that same moment, Blastaar rose back up to his feet, furious that he had been wounded by a mere human boy.

Blastaar: you shall pay for that you insect! I shall-arrragh! *stumbles backwards*

Both the alien and the children were confused by the sudden turn of events as he watched the interstellar barbarian reel back in pain; however none of the students could see whatever was attacking their enemy, but found no sign of anyone around them to rescue them, it was then that Amadeus had a noticed something (or rather someone) missing

Amadeus: hold on a second, where's Ant-Man?

Mettle: I don't know, he just vanished when the fight started.

Machine Teen: do you think he left us?

Juston: no, I think he's still with us

Rocket Racer: why do you say that?

Juston: because I think he's the one attacking Blastaar! This was indeed true, the resurrected hero had shrunken down during the start of the battle and climbed into the alien warlord's ear and began to pummel away at his enemy's inner ear, throwing him into a state of great of pain.

Ant-Man: Do you feel that Blastaar? That's the force of a full grown man hitting your ear! I don't know how you got here or why you really came, but after you attacked these kids, I'm going to make regret coming here at all!

While the new teacher was keeping up the assault from the inside, the remaining students who could still stand and fight prepared to strike at the monster from the Negative Zone.

Machine Teen: So do we have a plan, like at all?

Mettle: yeah, hit him till he won't get back up

Amadeus: that's a good plan, but if want to hit him, we have to hit him now and I know just the spot where.

Rocket Racer: and that would be were?

Amadeus: I've been calculating that in my head a bit and the direct spot to strike him is lower left pectoral muscle-it's weakened from a fight in the past, we hit that and we bring him down

Mettle: ok, but who's going to hit him? In case you haven't noticed, we're all pretty banged up here

Mabel: I might be able to help you guys with that.

Machine Teen: no offense, but you don't seem the super-human type Mabel: oh do I?

Suddenly the girl's body began to morph into a more animalistic shape. Her face turned to that of a rhino's and her hands changed into lion paws and a pair of large eagle-like wings sprouted from her back, as well as an alligator's tail that emerged from the base of her back. Needles to say, this flabbergasted the other young heroes.

Machine Teen: what…the...hell?

Mabel: its cool guys, Dipper and I are mutants; I can morph into any sort of animal or parts of different ones

Mettle: oh that makes sense now

Rocket Racer: um, not to be rude, but we've got an alien warlord still trying to kill us here!

Mabel: *to Mettle* hey Iron Red Skull dude

Mettle: my name is Mettle

Mabel: right-anyway, I need you to throw me at Blastaar while he's still distracted, I think I can hit him at his weak point

Mettle: could that work? Amadeus: it's not like we have any better options Mettle: alright then kid, let's do this

Wendy: good luck Mabel

Tug: yes, good luck to you smelly wild girl

Mabel: hmmm wild girl, I like that name-ok chrome dome let's do this! Mettle: I told you, my name is Mettle

Mabel: sure it is, now let's rock it!

Mettle: fine *picks her up* just don't miss the mark

Mabel: trust me, I got this

With all his strength, the young hero hurled the mutant toward Blastaar's weak spot with the force of a cannonball, despite the amount of pain he was in, the alien barbarian attempted to swat away the oncoming opponent, but the tiny enemy that was pounding away was throwing off his sense of perception. With pin-point accuracy, Mabel struck Blastaar's valuable area dead-on. The second Mabel's horn hit the alien's chest, a pool of blood erupted from his chest as he fell to his knees. The sweater wearing child flew out of the way of the falling giant before he dropped to the ground. Ant-Man could fell the alien hit the ground and climbed out of his ear to find him laying face down in a puddle of his own blood and a handful of wounded students standing victorious over him.

Ant-Man: *grows back to his normal height* What have you done!

Mabel: uh…saving the day?

Amadeus: relax Lang he's not dead, he just passed out from the amount of pain from the hit

Rocket Racer: we're not killer's dude

Just then a flash of light appeared before the students and their new teacher, however this time around these were friends instead of foes. It was Mr. Fantastic along with thepeople he had chosen to be the teaching staff for the school: Wonder Man, Dani Moonstar, Jocasta, Vision, Dragon Man and his father Nathaniel Richards.

Ant-Man: Reed your back!

Reed: what happened here?

Ant-Man: I don't know how to explain it; Blastaar just appeared out of nowhere and attacked us; I thought you keep these types of things from happening

Reed: we did, my father and I created a barrier around school's universal field in order to protect it from unauthorized intruders finding their way into the school

Nathaniel: and Blastaar isn't smart enough to find way to slip past the dimensional barrier

Ant-Man: which means he had hel-

Before could finish his sentence, everything froze in an instant; locked in place as time itself came to a sudden halt, The person behind the time meddling walked out of a self made portal with a young girl standing next to him. The time-traveler wore a suit of golden armor that had the likeness of the great knights of the dark ages with an olive green cape strap to the back. His cold eyes were the only thing that showed out of his armor; along with his armor, the stranger had an onyx black blade strapped to his belt. The girl wore a suit of silver armor that meshed against her body and carried silver staff in her hands, but her helmet was truly something to behold, for her helmet she now wore was once the head of the infamous machine known as Ultron.

Alana: the time disruption is in full effect now father

Proteus: excellent Alana, now let us collect Blastaar and return to our own time With a simple gesture, the emperor of time levitated the warrior of the Negative Zone and pushed him into the portal with little effort. The princess of the 25th century then noticed one of the students out of coroner of her eye and out of curiosity took a closer look at the boy who would become her farther.

Alana: that's you isn't it father?

Proteus: indeed it is my dear, it must be hard to imagine that someone like him would grown up to become me.

Alana: and that girl over there, that's mother when she was young isn't it? Proteus: *in a sadden tone* yes, yes it is…

Alana: *also sad* she looks so beautiful…

Proteus: enough of the past, Alana we are leaving!

?: Proteus! The father/daughter time travelers turned to where they had heard the voice and saw Nathaniel Richards standing before then, unaffected by the time disruption.

Proteus: I should've guessed that your armor was advanced enough to employ counter measures against my time disruption Richards

Nathaniel: It was you wasn't it? You slipped though the barriers and let Blastaar in

Proteus: that is true

Nathaniel: but why? You're only endangering your own timeline!

Proteus: simply because I remembered that happening on the first day I came here and besides I still have some use of his rather extreme talents for both in this timeline and mine, but I have to do some remolding with him first.

Nathaniel: I'm not going to let you just walk away.

Proteus: oh but you are, in case you had forgotten, the last few times we had battled, you barely escaped with your life and with my daughter by my side, I doubt your chance of victory will fare any better.

Nathaniel: then why not just kill me now and be done with it?

Proteus: I intend to, but not here, as my memory severs you still have a school to run; and if these poor fools only knew what was going to happen in the future, they would leave right this instance

Nathaniel: you do realize that I know you are still a child at this school Proteus: of course, why else would you have taken up your son's request to become headmaster, but we both know how this all will play out in the end won't we?

Nathaniel: no, this time it will be different

Proteus: we will see Richards, we will see…

With that, the royal members of the 25th century stepped back into the portal the emerged form and vanished without a trace. When they did, time was returned back to its normal state.

Ant-Man: which means he had help-wait, where did he go?!

Mettle: he was right here!

Reed: how is that possible? Nathaniel wanted to tell them all what he had witnessed, but he knew what would happen if he spoke. So for now, he remained silent, knowing that one day the students of this school would be thrown into a war that some would not survive.

Next issue: despite having a rough start, the students of the Future Academy have settled in quite well; however the kids still don't seem to be interested in socializing with one another and on top of that, the school's getting even more students! The kids better learn to play nice fast because they're about to face the menace of the Mad Thinker and his Awesome Android without the help of their teachers! Plus the extent of Dipper and Mabel's mutant abilities are revealed as well as the origin of Dipper's mysterious ring and trust me true believers it'll be a dozy! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

FUTURE ACADEMY #3

LEARNING CURVE PART 1

By:DPZ

It had been three days since the battle with Blastaar and in that time frame the students hadn't really interacted with one another, sure they would say hello to one another during class, but for the most part they children stayed amongst their respected groups. While the headmaster hardly noticed the lack of social interaction amongst the kids along with Vision, the other teachers had taken note of this and deiced to bring this subject at their first meeting in the teacher's conference.

Scott: I'm sure you've all noticed the server lack of interaction between the children; while they're not hostile toward one another, they just want to stay in their social circles and away from each other. So I've called this meeting to discuss what we can do to get them to socialize among themselves

Dragon Man: I personally find this matter quite concerning, socialization is very important to youth and it would be a shame to see these children not interact with others much like themselves

Simon: so what are we supposed do? Make some after school groups or something?

Scott: that's not a bad idea Simon

Simon: it wasn't an idea Lang, it was joke; I don't want to hang around these kids more then I have to

Scott: then why did you take this job then?

Simon: Because the Avengers never called me back and Reed said he'd pay me a big check for this gig

Scott: why you son of a-

Dani: before you two start a fist fight, I think I may have an explanation

Scott: ...fine, what have you got?

Dani: we have this problem back Xavier's school every now again, it's not that the children don't trust each other; it's that they're unsure of one another

Simon: what do you mean?

Dani: there in a completely new place that's unfamiliar to them and their surrounded by people who are mostly strangers to them, so they want to stick to things or people they know

Jocasta: but they joined together to fight Blastaar, wouldn't they give them enough reason to trust one another?

Dani: that was out of necessity; Blastaar was going to kill them so naturally they teamed up in order to survive, back when Xavier brought my team together we weren't exactly best friends forever after our first mission together, but we stayed as a team to pull through and live to see the next day, soon we stayed together so long we became like a family

Nathaniel: so what are you saying Miss Moonstar?

Dani: what I'm saying that we give it a little time, they'll get used to each other in due time

Vision: if this meeting was only about how the children lack of interaction amongst themselves, then I feel as though this was a waste of time

Nathaniel: I have to agree with Vision, it doesn't concern me if the children like or dislike each other, as long they perform efficiently then that's all that really matters in the end

The second Ant-Man, along with the former mutant and the reptilian android eyes widen in surprise at the total apathy from three other teachers, Reed had entrusted these two heroes and his own farther to teach these young heroes and they didn't honestly care if they were soulless machines.

Nathaniel: Since we're all together I suppose I should tell you the news that my son has informed me earlier today

Dani: And that would be?

Nathaniel: we will be having more students arriving later today  
The other teachers of the academy were shocked to hear this news at such notice, with the exception of Vision of course.

Simon: And you didn't tell us this before because...?

Nathaniel: Reed told me this earlier today; apparently there were other students that were supposed to be part of the school on the first day, however due to Blastaar's surprise attack, the other students were forgotten

Simon: Richards forgot something important? That must be a first

Nathaniel: I'm a bit surprised as well, but never the less we need to prepare for the new arrivals

Scott: are you kidding me? These kids are already untrusting of one another and you want to bring more children into this situation?

Nathaniel: I've heard you argument Mr. Lang and you and Miss Moonstar can deal with this 'problem' as you call it however you see fit. Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for the new arrivals

Having said that, the headmaster of the academy left alongside Vision; who was then followed by Wonder man, leaving the other four teachers alone to talk amongst themselves.

Dani: Well that could've gone better

Scott: how could Reed leave that man in charge of this school, he hardly cares about the students he's teaching

Jocasta: Not to mention Vision's total apathetic feelings toward the whole subject. I know he's not the same as he was before, but he should at least understand that some of these aren't machines and even the ones that are have feelings as well

Dani: And let's not forgot that jerk Simon, if he really didn't want to be around children then maybe he should've tried a bit harder with joining the Avengers

Dragon Man: Perhaps we are being a bit too harsh to our colleagues, after all headmaster Richards cares deeply for his two grandchildren and beneath his rather rough demeanor I'm sure he cares about the well being of the students here. As for Vision and Mr. Williams I'm they will see our side of the argument in due time, besides I think we should be focusing on the children's wellbeing themselves then what our coworkers think of them

Scott: Dragon Man's got a point; we need to get these kids to work together as soon as possible

Dani: Like I said before Scott, these things take time, there's no need to rush things and in fact maybe these new students might help the process along, but look I have to leave now, I've got a class to teach now

Scott: Alright, then we'll save this discussion for later today  
With that the former mutant left the meeting room as well, ready to train her new students the best she could.

...

The students gathered up into a straight line inside the academy's danger room for a psychical training session. Upon first glance, the danger room looked like an empty white room, however just like it's Xavier school counterpart, looks can be very deceiving. Even though they had heard about it when they first day at the school, the students hadn't seen the danger room until now and had no idea what to expect from this first experience. Just then their teacher for the session: Dani Moonstar.

Hazmat: What do you think it'll be like?

Mettle: If it's anything like the X-Men's Danger Room, it'll be fun

Dani: hello everyone and welcome to your very first experience to the danger room. Now this danger room was designed by Reed Richards with help from Charles Xavier, however this room is slightly different from one I'm sure you're all familiar with

Machine Teen: How's that?

Dani: This room can individually monitor your strengths and weakness both physically and mentally while you train and adjust to them to either work at your pace or push you harder if you want, it also contains a new model of LMD's that can use a holographic projection field around their bodies that allow them take the form and abilities of anything we wish it to be

Wiz Kid: Fascinating!

Rocket Racer: I'd love to see what system it runs on up close

Amadeus: Please, this is kids stuff; I can take apart this room's entire mainframe apart and put it back to together a thousand times better than before

Dipper: *whispering to Wendy* modest, isn't me?

Wendy: *laughs softly before whispering back* and I thought your great-uncle was full of himself

Dani: Originally I wanted to take things slow, but headmaster Richards believes that since you were all able to take down Blastaar he wanted to take off the training wheels right out of the gate so to speak

Mabel: So what are we going to do in their?

Dani: I had a few ideas, but I think I figured out the perfect session for you all to begin with, do you want to see it?

Juston: wait hold up, me and monkey boy over here can't fight without the help of our partners

Moon Boy: *in his language* hey, I'm not a monkey!

Dani: Headmaster Richards created these for you *hands them wrist devices*

Juston: what are these?

Dani: Their portable translocation devices that will allow you to translocate your partners to your location

Mik: what's 'translocate?' mean

Wiz Kid: it's a way beam that sends a someone or something and moves it something else

Turg: oh so it's like teleportation...wait why not just call it that then?

Mettle: Mole boy's got a point

Dani: Moving on from that, the headmaster also created this for you Moon Boy

The teacher pulled out what appeared to be a silver necklace and put it around the ape-boy's neck.

Moon Boy: *In English* hey what is this thing you just put on my neck! *pauses* wait...is that my voice?!

Mettle: How is he speaking English?

Amadues: It's obviously a translator

Mettle: ok I can understand that, but why does he sound like Greg Cipes?

Amadues: Who's that?

Mettle: he's a voice actor for cartoons

Veil: wasn't he the guy who voiced Beast Boy on Teen Titans?

Mabel: I loved that show!

Dani: Let's just begin our session shall we? Now I'll be monitoring your progress from the control room *begins to leave*

Just as the former mutant was about to leave, Wendy reached out a latched her hand unto the teacher's shoulder.

Wendy: um Miss Moonstar, is there any chance I can sit this one out? I mean is looks it's for people with powers and I'm fresh out on that department

Dani: *smiles* that hasn't stopped me yet

Wendy: But you have training, I'm just-well me!

Dani: Just do your best Wendy, you where selected to be a part of this school for a reason, you wouldn't be here if you didn't have something special about you

With that the teacher left the room, leaving the teenager feeling both scared and confused at more or less being forced to fight super-robots. Her two young friends of course noticed her anxiety and went to comfort her.

Dipper: its ok Wendy, you can stay close to me- uh, I mean us, we'll keep you safe

Mabel: Yeah we got your back!

Wendy: *smiles* thanks guys, but Dipper please don't put on the ring again ok?

Dipper: *nervously* o-ok Wendy, for you

Suddenly the white room began to morph into a massive image of a destroyed section of New York around the students, making some of them to gasp in awe and others to get ready for whatever was about to be thrown at them.

Hazmat: Ok, I wasn't expecting this

Wiz Kid: meh, you've seen one danger room, you've seen them all

Machine Teen: So what are we supposed to be beating up in here anyway?

Adam's response came in the form of a bolt of electricity that came in the student's direction which they all narrowly dodged collectively. After nearly being fried, the kids look to where the bolt had come from and saw not just a robot version of Electro, but every single one of Spider-Man's villains surrounded them.

Veil: Is this what Miss Moonstar thinks is a good start?!

Mettle: It could've been worse; she could've thrown as all of  
Hulk's villains at us

Alex: Ok guy's here's the plan-

Mik: Attack my fellow Moleoids! *him and the Moleoids charge*

Mettle: That's one of my favorite words, come on girls!

*charges along with Hazmat and Veil*

Mabel: Tally Ho!

Wendy: Was that supposed to be a battle cry or something?

Mabel: hey I like it!

The students all at once rushed forward in a chaotic frenzy, leaving the former leader of the Power Pack a bit disappointed

Alex: *sighs* so much for a battle plan... *follows after them*

Meanwhile on the other side of the school, the headmaster of the school along Dragon Man and Scott Lang awaited for the new arrivals outside of the academy.

Scott: Do you really think that this a good idea, just brining them here unannounced while the other students are in the middle of training?

Nathaniel: Do you think that may cause even more friction among the children

Scott: It might, did you even tell the students that more where coming at all?

Nathaniel: hmmm, must have slipped him mind

The synthetic machine could see the tension rising between the two men and decided to defuse the situation by changing the subject.

Dragon Man: Gentleman, I believe we should save this discussion for later, the new students will be arriving any second now

As if right on cue, a new handful of students were teleported unto the school grounds. The new batch students included a robot girl, a pair of fish-children, a group of normal looking teenagers, a teenager who appeared to be undead, a child that was the son of the Impossible Man and a pair of kids who were very familiar to both the headmaster and Dragon Man.

Franklin and Valerie: Grandpa! *runs up to Nathaniel*

Nathaniel: *hugs them both* hello children, it's good to see you both

Franklin: *as he and his sister pull away* it's good to see you to grandpa!

Valeria: *to Scott and Dragon Man* nice to see you Scott and you as well Dragon Man

Dragon Man: I'm glad that your parents decided to let you join the school

Valeria: Well dad said we needed to be out of the house and be around other kids since uncle Johnny-

Franklin: Val, that's enough

Valeria: Fine, whatever *to her grandfather* isn't this supposed to be the part where you take role or something?

Nathaniel: I was just about to get to it my dear *to the other students* I'd like to welcome you all the Future Academy, I am your headmaster Nathaniel Richards and I expect one thing from you all: Success. None of you were selected because of how longed you partied or powerful you think your abilities are, you were chosen because you show great intelligence or have powers that could be for the betterment of the future of mankind and if you cannot live up to those expectations, then I will have no problem throwing you out of this school.

Scott: *thinking to himself* that could've been a bit nicer

Nathaniel: Now I'm going to take role, Ulrich Stern?

Ulrich: here

Nathaniel: Odd Della Robia?

Odd: present!

Nathaniel: Aelita Schaeffer?

Aelita: here

Nathaniel: Jeremy Belpois?

Jeremy: here

Nathaniel: Yumi Ishiyama?

Yumi: here sir

Nathaniel: Vil?

Vil: Here

Nathaniel: Wu?

Wu: here as well

Nathaniel: Victor Mancha?

Victor: I'm here

Nathaniel: Molly Hayes?

Molly: I'm over here

Nathaniel: Karolina Dean?

Karolina: yeah I'm here

Nathaniel: Klara Prast?

Klara: um, I'm here to

Nathaniel: Adolf Impossible?

Adolf: I'm here *teleports* now I'm over here *teleports again* now I'm over here!

Nathaniel: *annoyed* thank you Adolf, now then, Onome?

Onome: I'm right behind the robot girl

Nathaniel: XJ-9?

Jenny: That's Jenny Wakeman to you

Nathaniel: Fine, Galacta?

Galacta: please call me Galli

Nathaniel: Mort...*confused* the dead teenager?

Mort: *yanks off his dead and holds it high in the air* I'm back here

Nathaniel: Well I believe that's everyone, now then we can begin our tour of the school as well as your new quarters staring with an introduction to some of your teachers, these two men are Dragon Man and Mr. Scott Lang, though most of you would know him better as the second Ant-Man

Odd: *to Ulrich* so we trade one school for another, only this one has super powers; I still don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing

Ulrich: Well look on the bright side Odd, at least we won't have to deal with XANA here

Yumi: or Sissi for that matter

Nathaniel: Excuse me, but I am talking

Ulrich: oh uh, sorry sir

Scott: actuality sir, if it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd like to give the new kids the tour of the school

Nathaniel: very well, Dragon Man and I have tests to run the school's dimensional barrier *leaves with Dragon Man*

Scott: Ok children if you'll just follow me and we'll get this show on the road

With that, the second Ant-Man opened the front doors to the academy, making every single one of the children awe the magnificence of the building. It looked big on the outside, but it was enormous on inside, it had a large main hall with a pair of winding stairs that lead to a second level. Holographic screens ran along some of the walls that showed the outside world and what was going on in it.

Scott: Now pop quiz kids, can anyone tell me how the school is bigger on the inside?

Valeria: It's another universe fitted into it

Scott: Correct!

Odd: Wait huh?

Jeremy: Just think of it like the TARDIS on Doctor Who Odd, it'll be easier that way

Odd: *thinks for a few seconds* oh now I get it!

Scott: *as the groups walks* ok someone else can have this question, who can tell me where we are exactly?

Jeremy: a pocket universe

Scott: That's right!

Molly: wait so we're in a universe within a universe?

Odd: *opens his mouth to make a joke*

Yumi: Odd if you're about to make an Inception joke, don't

Odd: Oh Fine...killjoy

Scott: Ok one more question: Who can tell me my shoe size?

All the students: *confused*

Scott: sorry that was my sad attempt at a joke, I wanted to lighten the mood a bit after that introduction the headmaster gave

Jenny: I thought it was a good effort

Scott: Thanks, anyway let's continue our tour

The teacher then led the newcomers up one of stairs and proceeded to lead them down a hallway filled with different classrooms, as they walked past past each classroom; the once dead hero gave a brief explanation to each room.

Scott: Over there is science room, filled with the latest technology from Stark Industries. Following that is the alien research and defense room, where you'll learn to identify any extraterrestrial enemy and know how combat it, following that is super-power studies room, where you'll learn to use your powers in new ways and after that is library which digitally houses every single book written and some that will be written

Students: *gasping in awe at each room*

Scott: There are a few other classrooms, but I'd to take this chance to show you all your rooms  
In a flash, the teacher and the students were brought to the other side of the school.

Karolina: *confused* what just happened?

Scott: we teleported with the help of this *shows them the device on his wrist* this is a short-range translocation device, it will allow warp from one point in the school to another, so there won't be any reason why your late to class

Adolf: feh, I can teleport myself just fine thank you very much

Odd: *excited* when do we get those?

Scott: once the tour is done, now then let me show you your living quarters; where currently on the boys dorm room section right now

The once-dead hero opened of room's sliding doors and showed the new students the inside of the room. It painted white and had a single bed, a desk, a drawer and a closet as well as a bathroom.

Scott: all the rooms pretty much the same and as you can see everyone's cloths have already been teleported to your rooms respectively

Franklin: Not to be rude or anything, but can we see danger room now?

Scott: How do you know about that?

Franklin: I may or may not have peaked at the school's blueprints when my dad wasn't looking

Scott: *smirks* alright, but it'll have to be seen through the control room, the other students have having a training session in there

Victor: wait other students? I thought we were the first

Scott: You guys didn't know about the other students?

Valeria: No, we didn't

Scott: *In his thoughts* way to go Reed *out aloud* alright then guys, get ready to meet the rest of the class

With a simply command to his wrist device, he transported both the kids and himself two meet the other children.

Meanwhile back in the danger room, the first half of the class was locked in combat against the robot versions of Spider-Man's rouges gallery and doing pretty well on holding their well own. At first the kids assumed that were just fighting the Sinister Six, but they quickly discovered that that were combating every villain that the wall-crawler had ever faced. The children had spread themselves out over the make-believe destroyed city street and battled the robotic villains head on.

Among them the fights was Mettle, who was going blow for blow with the Rhino while Hazmat was trying to fight Sandman and Veil was battling the Hobgoblin in the air.

Mettle: you wanna piece of me?! *punches him rhino into a building*

Hazmat: *while still fighting Sandman* I think he's wants two babe

Mettle: you need any help Jen?

Hazmat: I'm a big girl Ken and so is Maddie, you should be more worried about horn-head over here; he looks like he's ready for round two

Mettle: *see's Rhino get up* oh boy...

In the air...

Veil: *missiles go through her in her gas form* well at least he can't hurt me, that has to be a positive right?

Just then another series of rockets passed through her from behind a made direct contact with the fake goblin, blowing it up on impact. The shy super-hero turned around and saw Rocket Racer gliding behind her.

Veil: Thanks for the save

Rocket Racer: no problem

Veil: hey, didn't you used to fight Spider-Man to?

Rocket Racer: Yeah so?

Veil: so you should know how to beat them right?

Rocket Racer: no, I wasn't exactly BFF's with these psychos

Suddenly a shadow from above covered the two children, surprised by this they look up and saw a robot Vulture diving toward them. In that instant, Veil became a cloud of acidic gas and flew toward the oncoming target, once she collided with the LMD; the machine began to corrode in mere seconds before falling to the ground where it then shattered into pieces of scrap. Robert had to keep from his jaw from hitting his board at the sight of young woman's powers.

Rocket Racer: remind me to stay on your good side

Veil: *smiles* I'll remember that

Back on the ground, Mik and his fellow moloid brethren were busy battling the LMD of Shocker and they weren't having the best of luck.

Turg: quilt-man is two tough Mik, what do we do?!

Mik: Tong! Shout more insults!

Tong: I am! It's not working!

Mik: Then keep clawing and biting until we chew off his stupid robot face!

Just then, a metal arm zipped past the young under-dwellers and punched the robotic villain into an already crumbling wall. When the Shocker hit the wall, the weakened wall came down on of the machine, crushing him. Confused the sudden assist, the four Molod's looked to see Machine Teen pull his arm back to him.

Machine Teen: You're welcome

Korr: we did not need your help metal boy!

Machine Teen: *rolls her eyes* sure you didn't

On the other side of the battlefield, Juston and Moonboy were hiding behind some debris from the LMD's of Cardiac, Menace, Jack O Lantern and Puma.

Juston: I hope's this works wrist-doohickey works

Moon boy: Same here

Together the two boys pressed the button of the wrist devices and in a bright flash of light made their guardians appear.

Juston: Oh I love thing!

Moon Boy: agreed, now then *in unison with Juston* sick 'em!

Sentinel: Destroy! *vaporizes Puma and Menace with its energy beams*

The other two surviving robots attempted to flee, but the alien dinosaur let out a powerful roar and gave chase. In just a few giant steps, it was already on its prey. It brought down its jaws onto the Cardiac robot, biting in half and squishing the other LMD under its massive foot.

Juston: And that is how you do it son! *raises his hand to Moon Boy*

Moon Boy: What are you doing?

Juston: It's a high-five dude

Moon Boy: A what?

Juston: *sighs and lowers his hand* never mind, let's just go smash some more robot bad guys

Behind a nearby wreaked car, Dipper, Wendy, Artie and Leech stay together when the fighting started while Mabel was lost in the chaos.

Dipper: Mabel could anywhere in this mess

Wendy: Then what are you waiting for? go find her!

Dipper: No, I promised I'd keep you safe!

Wendy: you need to find your sister!

Leech: we will protect her until you return

Before the young boy could make a decision, An LMD of Carnage jumped down onto the car they were hiding and smacked away the two mutant boys before it grabbed the teenager in a vice grip around her throat. Without even thinking, Dipper reached into his vest and slipped on the ring around his finger. He then created a handgun which he used to blow the circuits out of the fake villain's head.

Wendy: *gasps for air* you...promised...

Dipper: *in a dark tone* tough shit, I saved you life; Now I'm going to find my sister, you can stay here and hide like a coward if you want *runs off*

The ginger had to remind herself that it was the ring making her friend say those things, but that didn't mean what he said any less. She didn't know why she was brought to school for super-heroes in the first place, she had no powers of her own or anything less special about her, so why was she even asked to join at all?

In the control room the teacher putting them through this chest was asking that very question.

Dani: That poor girl, maybe I should stop the session and get her out of their

?: I think not

The former mutant spun around and found Vision phasing through the floor behind her.

Dani: That girl might get hurt in there, don't you understand?! God why was she even brought here if there wasn't anything special about here anyway? I've read her file and by all accounts she's a normal human begin

Vision: I know, but she brought here not a student, but as a way of bringing the two younger children to the school

Dani: Wait you mean to tell me that she's just here as bait for the twins!

Vision: bluntly speaking yes, headmaster Richards knew that they would not come to the school without her, so he had the teenager brought along as well

Dani: That's like eighty kinds of low Vision

Vision: I do not agree with this choice either, I have even attempted to convince the headmaster to send her back home, but if that happens then the twins will want to leave as well

Dani: I've read the files on twins as well, fighting monsters, ghosts and telepaths and that was before their mutants powers activated. The girl's powers to morph into different parts of animals is interesting to say the least, but we still don't know what her brother's powers are yet

Vision: I believe it is because of that ring he uses, it must be blocking his mutant ability's

Dani: What is that ring anyway?

Vision: It is a Makulan ring

Dani: *shocked* like the Mandarin's?

Vision: Yes, Stark always theorized that were more rings lost around the world, the boy must have found one such lost ring, however it is affecting his body negatively both physically and mentally

Dani: Why don't we just take it away from him?

Vision: headmaster Richards fears it might mentally cripple him

Dani: But it's not safe letting mentally unstable boy walk around the school with weapon like that

Before Vision could answer her, Scott teleported into the control room along with the new students.

Scott: And here we are boys and girls, the danger room and here have two other of your teachers: Dani Moonstar and the  
Vision

Jenny: the Vision? As in The Vision?! Of my gosh, I'm a huge fan!

Vision: I am...flattered

Dani: It's a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to teaching you

Valeria: I hate to cut the introductions short, but it looks like something wrong with the robots

The three adults looked back the danger room and saw all of LMD villain's eyes begin to glow bright red and use more lethal attacks.

Scott: What's going on?

Vision: It seems that LMD's are malfunctioning

Scott: well shut them down!

Dani: *at the controls* I'm trying to, but they won't respond!

As the three heroes tried desperately to fix the problem, a bright flash of light erupted in the control room. When the children got their sight back, they saw that the trio had disappeared.

Franklin: There gone!

Mort: Uh, is this supposed to be part of some kind of test?

Jenny: I don't think so, I think somethings go very wrong!

The new students weren't the only ones confused by this new situation; the children in the danger room quickly got the idea that something was amiss.

Mettle: *get's punched into a wall by Rhino* ok, that hurt...

Hazmat: I think there's something wrong with these things

Mettle: *dazed* what was your first guess?

Back with Wendy, she remained hidden behind the car, trying her best not to cry at the words her young friend has said to her. Suddenly another figure metalized in front of her who at first she thought was a new LMD coming to attack her, but instead of trying to harm her, the figure instead reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, trying to take her away. Dipper (who was busy fighting the LMD of Hydro-Man) looked over and saw her being snatched up by someone who was supposed to be dead: Bullseye.

Dipper: Wendy! *runs over to her*

Bullseye: sorry squirt, but she's coming with me!

The second that he spoke, Dipper instantly recognized the voice of this obvious imposter and became even more frightened and confused then before.

Dipper: *shocked* It can't be...

In that moment of hesitation, 'Bullseye' took the opportunity to teleport out of the danger room. When he left, a massive grey skinned robot with a square head was left in his place:  
The Awesome Android. Among the list of things that were going wrong, the other students were getting beaten back into a defensive circle at the center of the battlefield by the LMD.

Wiz Kid: were trapped! What do we do?!

Alex: I-I don't know!

Bulleye and Wendy teleported to the headmaster's office where she found herself surrounded by strange machines and computers, it was also at that time that the teenager got a good look at her captor, however right off the bat she knew that something was off about him, mostly because she knew that his man was supposed to be dead and the fact that he had two pistols strapped to his belt.

Bullseye: *pushes her down* you can scream for help if you want to, it's not like anyone's coming to save you, I just like the sound of terror in people's voice

Wendy: Who are you!

Bullseye: isn't it oblivious? I'm Bullseye bitch!

Wendy: No you're not, I've seen what the real Bullseye looks like on the news before and he was a lot taller then you are, also he didn't use guns and oh yeah-he's dead!

Bullseye: *laughs* ok Wendy you caught me *pull's his mask off* ta-da!

The red-head's eyes widen in shock as he gasped in fear at the sight of the imposter's true identity. She should've known who he was by just his voice, but she tried her best to block this slime-ball out of her mind anyway possible, but now she feared she may have made her last mistake.

Robbie: confused? We'll it'll all make sense soon *looks over to the shadows* isn't that right doc?

The ginger looked over to her ex-boyfriend was talking to and saw a man dressed in a dark green jumpsuit with her other friends standing behind her dressed costumes similar to Madame Hydra, Scorpion, Batroc and Taskmaster.

Mad Thinker: what you did my boy *to Wendy* allow me introduce myself I am called The Mad Thinker and you shall become a part of my children of evil!

Next Issue: A Student Will Die!


	4. Chapter 4

FUTURE ACADEMY #4

LEARNING CURVE PART 2

By:DPZ

Sand, that was the first thing Scott felt against his face when he regained consciousness. The last he remembered was a bright light enveloping him, Vision and Dani before he blacked out, the next thing he knew, he found himself laying face first in the sand. He picked himself up and brushed the sand off of his person and got a good look at his new surroundings and gasped in surprise: he was standing in the middle of a Desert. He looked over to his left and saw Dani lying unconscious in the sand.

Scott: *kneels down* Dani, are you ok?

Dani: *groans as she wakes up* Scott, what happen?

Scott: I don't know, the last I remember was a bright light and the next thing I knew was here

Dani: *get's up* Where's Vision or anyone else for that matter?

Vision: *while hovering over them* I am here *Flies down to them* I have been awake for the past half-hour, in that time I have been scanning the area

Scott: Did you find anything?

Vision: Yes, it appears that we are in the Mojave Desert

Dani: *shocked* what?!

Scott: but how is that possible?

Vision: I do not know, but I am detecting another life form near us

Dani: Who far away is it?

Vision: It's right below us

Just as the 'son' of Ultron said that, the ground below their feet began to shake violently, making the trio move out of the way just was something very large started to rise out of the sand. The said life form the robotic hero had detected was revealed to be something that none of them didn't even think of: A Giant Scorpion.

Dani: My god!

Scott: What the hell is that!

Vision: It appears to be some mutated form of a scorpion; I am detecting a massive amount of gamma radiation from the creature

Scott: This must thing must have exposed to it back when the military was still doing tests here!

Dani: Worry less about how it got here and more about how to stop it from killing us *pushes Vision and Scott down along with herself* look out!

The monstrous arachnid attempted to impale the trio with its tail, luckily Vision made himself and his fellow teacher's intangible, making the massive stinger pass through them without a starch on them.

Dani: How do we fight that thing?!

Scott: I don't know!

...

Meanwhile back the school, things weren't fairing any better for the students. They were surrounded by the rouge LMD's and the Awesome Android, they what looked like no chance of escape.

Rocket Racer: There's too many of them!

Mettle: *points at the android* and where did that thing come from!

Veil: Something tells me that this isn't a test anymore!

Alex: Everybody just keep calm and stay together, we'll figure something out

Amadeus: Already working on that chief, I've got about a hundred different scenarios running through my head right now

Alex: Any of them good?

Amadeus: If by good you mean that some or all of us get hurt or killed, then yes there all very good plans!

Leech: Can't we just teleport out of the room?

Alex: Good idea, everyone, try to use your translocation devices now!

The children tried to activate their teleporter's, but the devices refused to work.

Moon Boy: what's happened to them?!

Alex: I don't know they're not working!

Rocket Racer: Someone must be jamming the teleportation frequency!

Leech: Then that means...

Artie: *creates a dead smiley face*

While the students within the danger room were facing certain death, the new students looked in on them from the observation room and attempted to come up with a rescue plan of their own.

Onome: they're going to get slaughtered!

Jenny: We've got to help them!

Ulrich: But how are we supposed to get down there?

Mort: I've got an idea! *runs into the viewing window and gets knocked back* well, it was a good try

Valeria: *to Adolf* hey, you're one the Impossible Man's kids right?

Adolf: Yeah, so?

Valeria: *in a sarcastic tone* you can oh I don't maybe teleport us all down there or something?

Adolf: *smacks his forehead* oh duh, how did I forget that! *snaps his fingers*

In an instant the group of new arrivals was teleported down into the danger room and right behind the ring of renegade robots.

Odd: woo-hoo, do it again!

Jeremy: Let's not and say we did

Molly: Enough talk, charge!

Franklin: hold up guys, I got this

Ulrich: No offense, but you and other little kids should hang back behind us, we'll handle this

The son of Reed Richards's answer to that was a simple wave of his hand, making the rouge machines vanish without a trace.

Franklin: You were saying?

Ulrich: *stunned* um, never mind

Valeria: Hey Franklin *points to the LMD Rhino* you missed one

Karolina: *points to the Awesome Android* make that two!

Franklin: Well crap, I thought I got them all

The robot Rhino leaned forward and began to rush toward the group of new students.

Franklin: Alright I'm gonna-

Molly: *walks past him while cracking her knuckles* hold it blondie, I call dibs on this one

Franklin: *confused* uh, sure go ahead, I guess-wait blondie?!

Just as the machine was only inches away from her, the young mutant help up her hand and causally flicked the LMD's nose like she was flicking away a fly, however that flick made the Rhino's face implode on contact and sent the whole robot go flying backwards into a holographic building, crushing it in seconds.

Molly: Problem solved

Franklin: *surprised* wow... *in his head* what a girl...

Onome: That still leaves us with that giant machine over there!

Odd: *to Franklin* I don't suppose you can erase him from existence to huh?

Franklin: Sorry, I can't use my powers to much or I'll screw something up in the fabric of reality

Mort: Besides, I think our classmates are handling the situation pretty well without well

As Mort had mentioned, the other children took up the opportunity to tune on the giant android. Dipper created a giant lasso and wrapped it around the giant's neck and attempted to bring it down, only to be flung aside by its great strength. Alex then made the gravity lighter around the machine and began to lift into the air.

Alex: We can't let this thing touch anybody; it can mimic their powers if it does!

Mettle: Ok, but how do we stop it? You can't hold that thing up forever

Juston: He won't have to, because I have the solution

Veil: what that's?

Juston: my robot's bigger *to his sentinel* ain't that right big guy?

Sentinel: Target acquired! Destroy!

The giant killing machine smacked the smaller android out of the air and right into Devil Dinosaur's tail, which swatted it right back the former mutant hunter, who fired its pulse-cannon right into its chest, blowing a hole right through his chest.

Hazmat: Well that was quick

Mettle: I know, Blastaar was tougher than that, but I guess that just goes to show that sometimes you just need a big robot to smash something

Amadeus: I agree, in fact that I'd say that was almost embarrassingly to easy

Machine Teen: *points over to the new students* and what do we do about those guys

Mik: I don't like them! They smell funny!

The new arrivals were confused by their fellow classmate's words; they had just saved their lives, why were they being hostile?

Galacta: uh guy's, they look kinda angry at us

Mort: why? We just saved their asses! *get's a glare from

Franklin* ok, it was mostly your win, but I like to think it was a group effort

Suddenly a gold beam of energy reached out and constricted around tightly around Klara's neck and yanked her high into the air. The new students looked over to see a young with a gold ring around his finger holding the girl hostage.

Molly: hey butt-wipe, but her down right!

Dipper: Not until you tell me where you took Wendy!

Victor: look we just got here and we're just as confused as you guys are

Dipper: you're lying! You're more LMD's that have come to trick us and keep me from saving her!

Odd: geez this kid is off his rocker!

Klara: Molly I'm scared!

Molly: *to Klara* just stay cool Klara I got your back *to dipper* Last chance buddy, either put Klara down or I put you down!

Just then a beam of yellow energy came streaking across the field and struck the super-strong girl in the chest, sending her flying backward into the arms of her fellow former Runaways. Both the original and new students look to where the energy blast had come from and saw Mabel standing there with her hands glowing with energy and her eyes shining bright red.

Mabel: Stay away from my brother!

...

It was a lot to take in for Wendy in such short time. First she found out that her asshole ex-boyfriend and her friends had not only been given abilities similar to some of the dangerous villains in the world, but were also working in league with the Fantastic Four rouge known only as the Mad Thinker. The next she thing she knew, she was strapped down unto a strange machine with a large helmet latched onto her head.

Wendy: *to her friends* Why are you doing this?! Let me go!

Robbie: Sorry Wendy, but they can't help you; mind control tends to do that to a person

Wendy: Mind control?

Robbie: yep, you see the good doctor created this device to-uh, what did you say it did again doc?

Mad Thinker: it augments certain brain waves within one's mind to give someone the skills of whoever I choose

Robbie: yeah that, but Nate and the rest of the gang weren't too hip on helping the doctor so he 'persuaded' them to work for him

Wendy: How did you even meet this psycho?

Robbie: well the doc was on the run from his old partners and he was hiding out in Gravity Falls for a bit and was working on a new project when he found me and our friends hanging out in the woods and offered us a quick way to make some money

Wendy: and you were the only sick freak to actuality say yes to him

Robbie: *grin wickedly* you know me so well

Wendy: so I'm guessing that he gave you Bullseye's skills with this machine

Robbie: well not exactly, you see the machine wasn't exactly completely finished when I joined up with the Thinker, so he went with a more direct approach

With that, the jerk teenager lifted up his bangs to reveal a surgery scar running across his forehead.

Wendy: *shocked* oh my god...

Robbie: yep, there's little piece of ol' Bulls brain in my head, now I've got all his skills and none of the physiological damage

Mad Thinker: please, you are far from mentally stable my boy

Robbie: True, but hey at least I get the job done don't I?

Wendy: Now I'm really glad I broke up with your psycho-ass

Robbie: Oh don't worry sweetie, you'll be seeing things our way soon enough *to Mad Thinker* ready doc?

Mad Thinker: I have the perfect set of skills to give our new member

Robbie: Then hit it!

The madman switched on his machine, sending powerful jolt throughout Wendy's body. Her head began to feel hazy as her vision began to be obscured by a blinding flash of light, making the ginger's thoughts begin to fade away like a dream.

Wendy: *weakly* Dipper...help me...

...

Things looked pretty bad back within the danger room, all it would take is so much as gesture that someone didn't like and it would ignite an all out war between the two parties of young heroes, someone had to ease the tense situation and luckily that someone was named Franklin Richards.

Franklin: alright everybody just chill for a second, we're all on the same side here

Dipper: not until you tell me where Wendy is!

Franklin: I swear we don't know who that is; we just got here when Mr. Lang and the other teachers just vanished in a ball of light while we were being given a tour

Rocket Racer: Wait, the teacher's are gone?

Franklin: Yeah and that happened the same time when we saw all those robots go nuts *to Alex, Artie and Leech* guy's you know I'm not a robot, no LMD can do what I did a few minutes ago

Leech: *thinks about it for a few seconds* He's right, no robot is that powerful

Victor: my dad would beg to differ *get's elbowed by Karolina* ow!

Franklin: I promise that whatever is going on we had no part of it and we'll help you find who you're looking for, but we can't help if we all start beating the crap out of each other

Alex: He's right, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere *to Dipper* let her go Dipper

Dipper: I don't take orders from you

Alex: that's true, but if we're going to save your friend we need to trust one another

Everyone's eyes were on the boy, whatever he did next would decide whether or not the young would unite or fight one another. With an angry sigh, Dipper put the girl down and released his ring's hold on her.

Dipper: I-I'm sorry, I just lost it when Bullseye took Wendy

Rocket Racer: whoa time out, Bullseye's dead, are you sure it wasn't just another robot?

Dipper: I know it wasn't the real Bullseye, but I know that it wasn't a robot either

Mabel: How do you know that?

Dipper: Because it was Robbie wearing Bullseye's costume

Mabel: *gasps* oh my god

Machine Teen: Not to sound like a jerk, but who's Robbie?

Dipper: Wendy's jerk ex-boyfriend, but I have no idea why he was dressed up as Bullseye though

Amadeus: *looks over to the Awesome Android's body* I bet he could tell us

...

The giant scorpion let out a loud hiss as it brought down it's stinger unto the three teachers again, this time however they managed to jump out of the way. The Vision punched it across the face with all the strength he had, making the giant beast stumble backwards, however the monster retaliated by swatting the machine with one of its powerful claws, sending him flying into the sand twenty feet away. Scott got into the action by growing thirty feet tall and brought both his fist down unto the gamma-powered arachnid's head which he then followed up by kicking the bug backwards a few feet back. The scorpion recoiled by attempting to plunge its stinger in the second Ant-Man's chest, luckily the once dead hero grabbed the creature's tail and held it back.

Scott: *to Dani* get back, I'll hold it off!

Dani: But I can help!

Scott: But you don't have any of your weapons!

Dani: That's where you're wrong *shouts to the sky* Hela, help me!

The former mutant was suddenly covered in Asgardian armor with a sword and shield in her hands. While Scoot was left stunned by his co-worker's sudden transformation, the scorpion reached out with its claws and latched onto Lang's legs, making him stumble unto his back. The giant monster was about to impale it's stinger into his chest once more, however Dani dashed up one of the beast's many leg's and climbed atop its head where she then plunged her blade right into the monster's brain, making it let out a shriek of pain and thrash about madly, trying buck the valkyrie off its body, but this only made the Native American dig her sword deeper into its brain until it finally died.

Dani: Finally, I was wondering if it'd ever die *to Scott* are you okay?

Scott: *shrinks back to normal size* I'm good, but how did you do that?

Dani: *jump's off of the monster's body and turns back to normal* I'm one of Hela's valkyries

Scott: Hela? as in the goddess of death?

Dani: Is there any other? now what about you, I thought you could only shrink?

Scott: Pym helped me learn to grow using the Pym Particles, it took a little while to master, but I'd say it came in handy *remembers Vision* oh my god, Vision!

Vision: *flies up to them* I have only suffered minor damage, but my internal repair systems will correct that

Scott: Good, now we need to find the others out here and then find a way to get back into the school

Dani: But how do we find them out here? And how are you sure it wasn't just us that were teleported here?

Scott: I've got a hunch that whoever or whatever brought us here didn't want us at the school for a reason and I what I want to know why!

...

Back with the students, Amadeus and the other highly intelligent students were trying to repair and reprogram the Awesome Android in order to find out who or what had attacked them and hopefully lead them to Wendy as well. During that time, the other students sat around and waited for the robot that just tried to kill to be fixed, which led to Odd trying to guess who was behind it all.

Odd: Dr. Doom?

Ulrich: Not his style

Odd: Magneto?

Ulrich: He doesn't use robots

Odd: The Leader?

Ulrich: I doubt it

Odd: hmmm...Mole Man?

Ulrich: Will you give it a rest Odd? I don't know!

Odd: ok sorry, sheesh lighten up Ulrich

Yumi: In case you've forgot Odd, a girl's been kidnapped, all the teacher's have disappeared, a girl has been kidnapped and someone's trying to kill us. So it would help, it really would, if you took this seriously!

Odd: *scared* Yes ma'am

Back with Amadeus and the super-intelligent students.

Amadues: Robert, see if you can reroute the lower cup-links to the backup drive

Rocket Racer: I tried that already, but it won't take in all that power at once

Wiz Kid: perhaps if we diverted some of the androids back up power to its central mainframe then it could work

Juston: Yeah if you wanted it blow a fuse in its magnetic power core then go right ahead

Jeremy: Not if we make the output only thirty percent

Onome: That's not enough power, we'd need to boost it to at least forty-five percent to make it work and that's risky

Victor: Yeah and not to mention the power might backfire and it's back to the drawing board

Valeria: Focus people it's like playing operation, as long as we don't let the power touch the cup-links outer wiring we're good

Amadues: Finally someone's speaking English here!

Karolina: *to Molly* that was English?

Molly: All I heard was 'blah, blah, blah science, blah, blah, blah, we're smarter than everyone else'

Valeria: We kind of are, that's why we're doing this and you're not

Dipper: This isn't getting us anywhere, we need to go out there and find Wendy!

Mabel: I know your angry bro, but we need a plan to save her first

Yumi: Not to mention figure out who's behind all of this

Amadeus: Well it's pretty obvious answer

Aelita: What do you mean?

Valeria: It's the Mad Thinker, who else had has this robot working for them?

Odd: Never heard of him

Valeria: He's an old enemy of my dad; he thinks he's the smartest guy in the world when really he's just full of himself

Veil: But why would he kidnap that girl? I thought he was more into robots

Dipper: That girl has a name!

Mettle: Leave her alone!

Dipper: Or what?

Mettle: Or I'll knock you into next Wednesday!

Dipper: *ring glows* I'd like to see you try!

Alex: whoa, chill out guy's

Mabel: I think you've been wearing that ring to long anyway bro

Dipper: Well I'm not taking it off until Wendy's safe

Mabel: Well your turning it one big jerk the longer you leave it on!

Odd: Yeah man, you're acting like someone out of a Spawn comic

Dipper: you stay out of this!

Franklin: Enough! All of you!

The room fell instantly silent at Franklin's command, he was  
the last person they wanted to make angry.

Franklin: I agree with Dripper-

Dipper: It's Dipper

Franklin: whatever- that staying here is getting us nowhere, however I also agree that going out there without a plan is a good idea either

Korr: what do you suggest we do?

Franklin: We need to save that girl and we need to bring back my grandpa and the other teachers, so here's what where going to do. We're split up into three teams, the first team will go search for the girl, the second team will try to find a way to find the teachers and the third team will go after the Thinker

Moon Boy: But who goes where?

Franklin: Dipper, Mabel, Gali, Karolina, Adam and Racer will be team one while Val, Taki, Onome, Jeremy, and Amadeus will be team two and Molly, Ken, Victor, Jenny, Alex and I will be team three

Aelita: what about the rest of us?

Odd: Yeah there is such a thing as strength in numbers you know

Franklin: We'd be too big of a target, so the rest of you just hang back and we'll call you when we need you

Juston: I'll stay behind and see if I can get the android up and running, if there's one thing I know how to do, its fix robots

Franklin: Alright everybody let's do this!

Valeria: Well look at you being the great big leader

Franklin: Meh, if dad can do it, I figured I could to

The group's prepared to head out, but not before saying their goodbyes first

Aelita: *hugs Jeremy* Good luck Jeremy

Jeremy: *hugs back* Thank you Aelita, I promise I'll come back to you

Odd: Just try not to be a hero out there Einstein  
Jeremy: Thanks Odd

Mettle: I'll see you soon Jen

Hazmat: Be safe out there Ken *kisses him*

Mettle: *kisses back* you know I will

With that a few more goodbyes, the three teams headed out of the danger room, ready to face whatever came their way.

...

However the kid's best laid plans did not go unnoticed by their adversary and his new minions who were currently spying on them through the school's security system.

Mad Thinker: *chuckles darkly* so the son of Richards believes that he and the other children can defeat me? *laughs madly* what foolishness!

Robbie: So how do you wanna handle this doc?

Mad Thinker: I believe that this would be a great opportunity to have a test run of our little team

Robbie: *smiles wickedly and puts on his mask* I couldn't agree more, but I got a request, you see that little punk with the cap on?

Mad Thinker: Yes, what about him

Robbie: I wanna see him die in a pool of his own blood

Mad Thinker: *smirks darkly* Well then who am I to stop you, besides that ring he has might prove useful to me; in the meantime I shall use this school's defenses to our advantage, you should also have a parmer with you; I doubt that brat will go down easily

Robbie: Thanks for the advice doc and I know just who to bring with me

...

After they left the danger room, the three teams split up in order to fulfill their respective tasks. As Dipper and his team headed down the hallway, know really knowing where to start their search for Wendy, however they didn't exactly have a good idea as to where to start.

Mabel: *to Dipper* so what's the plan exactly?

Dipper: We find Robbie and make him tell us where Wendy is before I rip his heart out!

Mabel: *angrily*ok stop it! just stop it! Take off that freaking ring right now because it's making you crazier by the second! Ever since you found that thing you've been nothing but a psychopath waiting to happen! We're mutants, there's nothing wrong using our powers!

Dipper: oh you're the one to talk; you've been lying about your powers from day one since we got here! But I guess you blew your cover when you shot that energy blast! This ring keeps me from becoming more like him and if that means losing my mind then so be it!

On that note, the boy turned away from his sibling and continued on walking, leaving the sweater wearing girl to hold back tears welling up behind her eyes after hearing her brothers word.

Machine Teen: That's it! I've had it with his bad boy bullshit!

Mabel: *while choking up* j-just let it go Adam...

Gali: *walks up to Mabel* you ok sweetie?

Mabel: *well trying to hold back tears* I'm fine, it's not his fault; it's that stupid ring he wears, I wise he never found it!

Rocket Racer: Where did he find that ring anyway?

Mabel: We we're staying with our great-uncle in Oregon for the summer when one night we heard a huge explosion outside of our home. Dipper and I went to go investigate it, that's when we found a crashed space ship. We went inside to see if there was any alien's within it, but they were all dead and that's when he found the ring laying on the ground. At first nothing was wrong with him, but then he became more violent the longer he had it on and that's when we figured it out, I tried to take it from him, but he fought me off. We fought over that thing until suddenly our mutant powers activated, our great uncle Stan tried to keep it a secret, but Dr. Richards found out and offered us a place her at his school

Machine Teen: Your brother mentioned something about 'not wanting to be him' who was he talking about?

Mabel: Our great-grandfather

Gali: Who is he?

Mabel: Trust me, you don't want to know

Gali: Must have been a real bad guy to make you not even want to acknowledge him

Mabel: He's still alive and ruining people's lives, mainly the X-Men's

Rocket Racer: So is your great-grandfather like some dude who builds sentinels or something?

Mabel: He's done worse than that, a lot worse, he's a mutant like us; in fact we have both have the same powers as he does

Machine Teen: And what other powers do you two have?

Mabel: Telekinesis, shape-shifting, super-strength (although it's only half a ton) energy blasts and telepathy, but that's only between us

Karolina: That sounds familiar

Gali: Not to sound mean, but if you think you have a bad family tree, my dad can top whatever your great-grandfather has done

Mabel: How's that?

Gali: Because my dad is Galactus

Karolina: Say What?!

Rocket Racer: *confused* how...what...I can't...I don't...wha?

Gali: Yeah, I get that a lot

Dipper: *shouting from further down the hall* Keep moving before-

Suddenly a yellow force field came down between Dipper and the others, cutting him off from them. At the very moment, two new figures entered the now trapped boy's area via teleportation. One was of course Robbie in his Bullseye costume, while the other appeared to be a younger female version of the villain known as Baron Zemo.

Robbie: Long time no see squirt

Dipper: I knew it was you all along Robbie, where's Wendy?!

Robbie: Oh you could say she's closer then you think, but would I would worry more about your safety then hers right now if I were you

Dipper: I don't know how or why you're dressed up as  
Bullseye, but I swear I'm going crave a target right into your skull after I pull it out!

Robbie: Big words form such a small guy; let's see if you can  
back it up!

With lighting fast speed, the punk teenager drew his pistols and fired off the walls, making the bullets ricochet off of them and nearly struck his neck, if it weren't for the shield Dipper put up with his ring. He then morphed the shield into a large cannon and fired it at his attackers, who dodged out of the way. Robbie withdrew his pistols and pulled out a kunai knife which he then threw at the boy, this time hitting his arm, making him scream in pain.

Robbie: if you thought that hurt, you ain't seen anything yet!

Dipper attempted to pull the knife out of his arm, but was interrupted when the Zemo figure rushed at him with a sword in her hand. Dipper blocked it with a sword of his own his ring created, but the masked girl kicked backwards into a wall

Baroness Zemo: pitiful, your think you can stand up to the likes of Baroness Zemo?

Dipper: I can try

Meanwhile Mabel and the others tried desperately to break through the force field and aid her twin sibling.

Mabel: *while shooting energy blasts* come on, we gotta break through

Machine Teen: *punching the force field* it's now good, we can't get through it!

Karolina: *stops shooting energry blasts at it* I'm burning myself out!

Gali: Let me try *turns into her true self Galacta and fires energy beams at the force field*

Rocket Racer: It's weakening!

Mabel: But it's still not down! Come on, break it down!

Galacta: I'm going as fast as I can!

Back with Dipper, things looked bleak for him. He ducked under Zemo's blade and knocked her back with a blast from his ring, only to be stab in the shoulder from behind by Robbie's knife.

Dipper: AAAAAAAHHHH!

Robbie: Hurt's don't it?

The boy's response to that was a construct hand and grabbed the teen's face and slammed him in face first into the ground. He then created a clamp and snatched up the new Bullseye by the waist and knocked him into a wall.

Robbie: *Get's up* you going to regret that!

Dipper: We'll see about that! *Powers up his ring*

Just before Dipper could construct a weapon to finish off the young villain, the female Zemo came up from behind and sliced off his entire hand with one swift movement of her blade.

Dipper: AAAARAGH!

Mabel: Oh my god!

Robbie took this opportunity to draw one of his pistols and fire three rounds into the boy's stomach. Dipper fell to his knees and began to cough up blood, knowing that this was more than likely the end.

Robbie: *picks up his hand and takes the ring off* nice ring *tosses his hand to him* here, you can have this back

Dipper: *weakly* I won't...give up...until I save...W-Wendy...

Robbie: Ah that's so cute, the brat thinks he can save the girl, well since you're dying and all I might well let you see her one last time *to Baroness Zemo* isn't that right Baroness?

The young villainess removed her mask and revealed much to  
Dipper's dismay to be none other than the girl he was trying to rescue.

Dipper: Wendy?! But how?!

Robbie: mind control does wonders for the ol' noggin kid *to Wendy* now finish him off

Wendy: As you wish

Dipper: Wendy wait I-

Wendy: Die!

With that, the teenager plunged her sword right through his chest, just at the very moment when Galacta break through the force field.

Mabel: NO!

Robbie: Time to go! *teleports both himself and Wendy out of the area* see you later suckers!

Mabel ran over to her dying brother's side, tears falling from eyes.

Dipper: Ma-Mabel...I'm sorry...I-I couldn't-

Mabel: *weakly* It'll be ok Nolan, we'll get you help

Rocket Racer: Nolan?

Mabel: *sadly* it's his real name, Nolan Pines

Dipper: I-I'm so sorry for how...I-I treated you...

Mabel: It's ok; it wasn't your fault, just stay with me and we'll save the day like we always do

Dipper: It's too late for me...just-just save Wendy for me, ok? It-it wasn't her fault...

Mabel: but Nolan-

Dipper: promise me...

And with that, the mutant took his last breath before fading away.

Mabel: Nolan? Nolan?...NOLAN?!

The young mutant wept over her sibling's corpse, as she did her hair began to change from brown to jet-black; while her skin became chalk white and a red diamond formed on her forehead.

Galacta: *shocked* oh my god, she looks like-

Machine Teen: Sinister!

...

Next Issue: The Mad Thinker's plans are fully revealed as he sends his Children of Evil to do battle with the rest of the students, but they're not going down without a fight! And can the teachers find their way out of the desert and back in time to aid the students? find out next issue!


End file.
